Together Forever
by Tache
Summary: After the trouble cause by the incident with the parents, Haruka decides it is now the time to ask Michiru an important question.
1. The Question

I'm glad my other stories have done so well. Here, it is the sequel to those stories. Anyone who has not finished my last story, Michiru's Parents should be aware that I did have to change the rating, because it got very sexy in chapter 4. I'm still not going to tell you what this story is about. You should know that by the end of this chapter. Like my other two stories, this will be from Haruka's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, it would be called Sailor Uranus instead.

Chapter 1: The Question

I stood in my room, getting dressed in my tuxedo. It had been a week since the parents' incident. After all that mayhem, I decided that now was the time for this. I had it all worked out. Every last detail. For a very long time. I just didn't do this before since I wanted parent approval first. Well not that my parents are on our side and I know Michiru's mom is sort of. Takeru had given me his approval before he left. So now it was action time. I just needed to get Michiru's approval first. I straighten out my tie as Michiru walked into the room. I turned to face her and my breath just about stopped. There she was, standing there in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. She giggled at my expression.

"So are we going to go out or are you just going to stand there gawking at me all day?" She asked. How I would love to do both. To bad that's not an option.

"Of course we're going out." I told her, "I was just admiring your beauty before so." She walked up to me and put her arm around mine.

"So where is it we're going anyways?" She asked. I guess I could tell her without giving my plans away.

"We're going out to dinner at the finest restaurant in town." I told her. She smiles and covers her mouth.

"Oh, what's the occasion?" She asked. Sorry dear, I couldn't tell you that yet. That would ruin your surprise.

"Do I need an occasion to take the love of my life out?" I asked back. Hopefully that would cover her suspicions. She gently pulls on my arm.

"I guess you don't." Was her reply, "So are we going to get going then?" I nod and we head out of our room, down the stairs, out the door, and into my car. I started up my car and we were off. I have to admit, I was a bit nervous about the night. How would she react? Would she make a scene? Well I guess I would find out. She put her hand on my lap as I was driving.

"What are you thinking about dear?" She asked me.

"How beautiful you are." I told her. She smiles at that.

"Don't you always think about that?" She had a good point there. I do think about that a lot.

"Only because you're beautiful." It was the truth. No woman on this planet is more beautiful then my Michiru. She is an angel from heaven. A mermaid in the sea. The very goddess of the ocean. We arrived at the restaurant without any more talk. I parked the car and got out. I headed over to the other side to help Michiru get out. I knew she was more then capable of getting out herself, but tonight was all about romance. She giggled as I lead her to the restaurant.

"My, aren't you the gentleman tonight?" Of course I was. I had to be if this evening was to go as planned. Once we enter the restaurant a waiter in a tuxedo greats us.

"May I help you two?" He asked. Yeah, you can help me alright. Help me not mess this up by being quite.

"Yes, I have a reservation for two. Name's Tenoh." I told him. He looks through the reservation list.

"Tenoh, yes, right this way." He led us to our table. I pull out Michiru's chair for her to sit down. She smiled at me as she sat down. I then go to the other side of the table and sat down myself. The waiter lit a candle for us and handed us our menus.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked.

"Yes, we'll have a bottle of your finest wine." I told him.

"Yes, of course." He left to fetch us our wine. Michiru looked over her menu. God, she's so beautiful. Just looking at her made me even more nervous. The waiter arrived with our wine and poured some in our glasses.

"Are you ready to order now?" He asked. We placed our orders and he left again. We sat the in silence just looking at each other until our food arrived. We ate in silence too. I'm pretty sure the whole restaurant could feel the romantic atmosphere we were creating. Once we finished the waiter took our plates away. I sat there looking at Michiru again before I decided it was now or never.

"Michiru," I said as I got up out of my chair. I walked around the table to her and got on my knee. I placed my hand on hers. "I knew we were meant to be together from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. I knew you were the one. The one I was destined to be with. If we're not a destined couple, I don't know who is." I could see her eyes watering up. I'm pretty sure she knew what was coming.

"Haruka, that's so sweat." She said. I looked her right in for a few seconds before placing a kiss on her hand. I reached into my pocket and pulled a box out.

"Michiru, my love, will you marry me?" I asked as I opened the box to reveal the ring I had picked out for her. It had a diamond in the centre with an aquamarine on each side. She was now fighting back tears of happiness.

"Yes." Was her replied. "Oh god, yes!" She placed a kiss on my forehead. She placed her hands on my cheeks to bring my face up for a passionate kiss. It was a heated kiss. I could feel everyone in the restaurant looking at us. We broke apart and applause broke out through out the restaurant. We got up and paid our bill. Cherry blossoms blew in the wind behind us as we left the restaurant. On the drive home, Michiru brought up a question.

"Hey Haruka, since we're both girls I was wondering how we'll be getting married. Same sex marriage isn't legal in Japan as far as I know." I had already thought of that.

"I was thinking of going to Canada. Take our friends and family there for the ceremony." I told her. She leaned over to me.

"That sounds wonderful dear." We drove the rest of the way home in silence.

To Be Continued…

So now you hopefully know this story is about Haruka and Michiru getting married. If you don't, you need to pay more attention. I hope the rest of this turns out well. Review.


	2. The News Spreads

It is now time to continue on with this story. I came of with the best plan on how (and where) to have this wedding this after noon. More details will be explained in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2: The News Spreads

We arrived home late that night. Michiru had her arm rapped around mine as we entered the house. Setsuna and Hotaru looked up at us as we entered.

"We're home!" Michiru called out. I think they already knew that, but oh well.

"Welcome back, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama!" Hotaru greeted. I bend down to give her a hug. She hugged me back. It was one of those sweat family moments that people usually take pictures of.

"Did you have a nice evening?" Setsuna asked. Michiru nodded.

"We sure did." She stuck out her left hand for Setsuna to see. Setsuna gasped and playfully slapped me on the back.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked. I guess that would depend on what she thought it was. Michiru nodded.

"Yes, Haruka asked me this night." Setsuna squealed and hugged Michiru tightly. I never thought I lived to see the day Setsuna would squeal like that. That had got to be a once in a life time event.

"Congratulations you two!" Setsuna yelled. Michiru smiled and nodded at her.

"Thank you." She replied. Hotaru looked confused.

"Why is Setsuna-mama so excited? I've never heard her squeal like that ever." She said. Maybe she missed the ring.

"I asked your Michiru-mama to marry me tonight." I told her, "She said yes." Hotaru now looked excited.

"That's so cool!" She jumped up to hug me. "Way to go, Haruka-papa!" I hugged her back.

"Thank you, Hotaru. I know, there's just no way she can resist me." I told Hotaru and put her down. I walked over behind Michiru to hug her. She giggled and scolded me.

"Not now Haruka, later." She told me. Ah, damn it!

"Oh, well be prepared for then." I told her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She giggled some more.

"I'm inviting the inners, star lights, and our parents over for dinner tomorrow!" She suddenly blurted out, "We got to tell them the news!" Or better yet, why don't we tell the tabloids. Then everyone can know.

"I can understand telling the inners and our parents, but why the star lights?" I asked. Since when have they been involved in our personal life anyways?

"Because they're coming to the wedding." Michiru replied. Eh, is she planning our entire wedding now?

"And who decided that?" I asked her. She better have a good answer.

"I did." Not a good answer. I decided just to let it slide. Hopefully Seiya won't ruin our wedding or anything stupid like that. We all went up to bed for the night. We woke up at 9 the next morning. When I walked down into the kitchen Michiru was on the phone talking.

"Yes Usagi-chan, you're invited over to dinner tonight… Yes, they'll be lots of food." Michiru said over the phone. I was surprised she had gotten Usagi up at this time. It's usually impossible to get her out of bed before noon. Michiru then said good bye and hung up the phone.

"There, everyone is coming to dinner tonight. We have to make a lot of food for Usagi though." She said.

"She'll eat up all our food for the week." I said jokingly. I don't think Usagi would do that, but she sure can eat a lot. It's amazing she's not fat. I guess it's from all the running she does to get to school on time.

"Yeah, we better buy more groceries this week." Michiru teased, "By the way, your mom's bringing her new girlfriend, your dad's bringing his boyfriend, and my mom's bringing Nao." Great, more people we would have to feed.

"That night the inners and Mamoru all arrived at 5. Michiru greeted them and showed them into the living room. Usagi sniffs the air and her mouth started to water.

"Mmm, Michiru, what're you cooking? It smells wonderful." She said. Was that all she could ever think about?

"I'm making turkey." Michiru told her. Usagi squealed. There was another knock at the door. I got up and answered it. I was greeted by the star lights.

"Hey, Haruka, what's up?" Seiya asked. God, he's annoying. Why was Michiru inviting him to our wedding anyways? I scowl and let them in. A few minutes later, my parents arrives with there new lovers. I was the one to greet them and let them in.

"Nice to see you all again!" My mom greeted everyone. She points to the tall woman beside her with short brown hair wearing men's clothing, "This is my new girlfriend, Mayo!"

"And this is my boyfriend, Daisuke!" Dad said pointing the man beside him with shoulder length blonde hair. He wore a grey sweeter and tight pants.

"It's nice to meet you two." Michiru greeted and shook Mayo's and Daisuke's hand. I followed suit and shook their hands. The inners, star lights, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Mamoru followed. A few minutes after we were finished with that, Takeru, Yuka, and Nao arrived. Michiru let them in and they walked in to the living room.

"Hi everyone! I'm Nao!" The woman know as Nao said, "It's nice to meet you all. I hope we can all get to know each other well." Hum, this Nao woman was pretty cool from what I could tell. She had long blonde hair and wore hit clothing. She looked like she could still be in her twenties, but I knew better then that.

"Nice to meet you too!" Minako replied to her. She grabbed Nao's hand and shook it.

"Everyone, these are my parents, Takeru and Yuka." Michiru said and points to her parents. Everyone greeted Takeru, Yuka, and Nao. We all talked in the living room until dinner was done at 6. Michiru had us all sit at the table and eat. Surprisingly, we had enough food, even though Usagi had 5 helpings. After dinner Michiru decided to make her announcement.

"Everyone, Haruka and I have something to tell you." She said. Everyone turns to look at us.

"You're pregnant?!?!" Usagi blurted out. Where oh where did she come up with that idea? Is she failing biology?

"No, we're getting married." Michiru told everyone and held out her left hand to show them her ring. Everyone gasped.

"Congratulations!" Several of our guests yelled out at once.

"So where are you getting married?" Rei asked.

"Haruka said she was planning on going to Canada. With that in mind, I decided PEI would be a good place. I've always wanted to get married in the birthplace of Lucy Montgomery." She told everyone. There she goes making all the wedding plans again. "I was thinking of going a week in advance so we could explore the island."

"Cool!" All the inners yelled out. Well spending a week exploring an island wasn't my idea of fun, but if Michiru wanted that then I would go along with it.

To Be Continued…

Well there you have it. They are going to get married in PEI. I decided on this afternoon when I remembered the week trip my parents took me on there last summer. I remember when we drove by the birth place of Lucy Montgomery that my mom said the Japanese paid lots of money to get married there. Well it was either there or Toronto, and I really haven't explored Toronto so much during the times I've been there.


	3. Making Plans

Well I guess I should update this again. Sorry, I meant to update yesterday, but my dad took me Christmas shopping. Then I needed to work on my English project, which I still need to finish sometime today. Well I hope this chapter will turn out good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 3: Making Plans

Everyone sat at our table chatting excitedly about our wedding. I'm so glad everyone was willing to go alone with this. They are all very supportive. I love each and every one of them, but not in the same way as my Michiru of course.

"So when are we going?" Usagi asked excitedly. Good question. I haven't even thought of that yet.

"I was thinking in the summer would be good. There are a lot of plans I still need to make. A lot of preparations. Plus I hear winters in Canada can get pretty bad anyways." Michiru told them. Good thinking Michiru. These months should give us enough time to plan the prefect wedding. Besides, I wasn't so thrilled of the idea of getting married in the middle of a snow storm anyways.

"Summer sounds great! Everything will be so beautiful then!" Minako said.

"Yeah, who wants to go all the way to PEI to see snow anyways?" Makoto added. Hum, not me. But then again I don't even want to go to see flowers and stuff anyways.

"Oh, I can't wait till summer!" Usagi said, "Wait, do I need to learn English for this?" Well that maybe a good idea to know how to speak English in an English speaking community.

"Well, Usagi-chan, you should try to learn a bit." Michiru told her, "It may make it easier for you to communicate with people there." My point exactly.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan, I can help you learn." Ami told Usagi. Yup, Ami would make a good teacher. Sometimes I think she's even smarter then the teacher.

"I'll help too!" Minako volunteered, "All those years I spent in England should pay off now." Well there is the fact that they don't speak English with an English accent in Canada, but oh well. We don't have English accents anyways, we have Japanese accents.

"Good because all I know is "nicu to met yu!"" Usagi said in the exact same way she said at Edward's party. I sure hope she learns better English by the time we leave.

"So how's the ceremony going to go?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, are you planning a traditional Japanese wedding or a Western wedding?" Nao asked. I don't know, I guess it depends on what Michiru wants.

"I think since we are going to Canada, a Western wedding would be best." Michiru told them.

"So who's doing what?" My mom asked. Are we going to do all the planning tonight? We have months to plan all this!

"Well I think Usagi-chan should be my maid of honor." Michiru said. "Is that OK with you Usagi-chan?" Good idea. Our princess should be honored at our wedding.

"Yes, oh course it is!" Usagi told her. I knew it would be.

"Setsuna-san, Ami-chan, and Rei-chan can be the other maids." Michiru finished. "Hotaru can take care of the rings."

"Oh course I can, Michiru-mama." Hotaru told her. That's a good girl.

"Chibiusa can be the flower girl since I have a feeling she'll be coming." Michiru continued. She then turns to me. "Haruka, who do you want to be your best 'man'?"

"I guess Mamoru-san can." I said, "Taiki-san and Yaten-san can be my other men up front." No way was I letting Seiya up front with me.

"Don't I get to do anything?" Seiya asked a little annoyed.

"Yes, you get to sit down and shut up." I told him. He looked a little annoyed, but it made me happy.

"Mako-chan can cater for our wedding and I'm sure Minako-chan can take care of decorating." Michiru finished. Makoto and Minako both nod at Michiru. Well now that all that was sorted out, what was next?

"So after the wedding, what are your plans for the after party?" Yuka asked. Seems like we are going to plan the whole wedding tonight.

"Well I guess we can rent a hall some where, but I haven't planned what to do there." Michiru admitted. Well we have plenty of time to figure that out.

"You should have Nao sing!" Yuka suggested. So Nao can sing?

"Is she a good singer?" Michiru asked. I would like to know that too.

"Of course she is!" Yuka said, "You know those old Sailor Moon Musicals they used to do?" Well I heard of them. I never watched one since no one can compare to me.

"Yeah, what about them?" Michiru asked.

"What do they have to do with our wedding?" I asked.

"Nao was the second Sailor Uranus and the best." Yuka said. Really, Nao played me in the musicals? No wonder she seems a lot like me. "I was the sixth Sailor Neptune and played along side Nao." Yuka continued. Hum, she must have been a great Neptune since she gave birth to the real one.

"Wow, that's so neat mom." Michiru said. The look on her face clearly showed she was surprised to learn her mom had played her. Hum, maybe these musicals would be worth checking out. "I guess Nao can sing at our wedding, you can too mom." Michiru told Yuka. Yeah, I defiantly want to hear them sing to see how they compare to us. This should be a really interesting wedding.

To Be Continued…

Well I hope you liked this. I don't feel like writing every little thing they do to prepare for the wedding, so I think the next chapter will just skip to Haruka's bachelor party. Review!


	4. Haruka's Bachelor Party

So here we go with Haruka's bachelor party. This should be interesting. I wonder what could possibly happen. Just to let you know, this chapter will skip ahead to spring. I don't think you want to read a day by day analyze on what they do. I don't even know what they should do everyday anyways.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 4: Haruka's Bachelor Party

It has been a few months since I had proposed to Michiru. The date of our wedding was fast approaching. Not much had happened in the last few months. Michiru had gone practically crazy with the wedding plans. We had all become interested in Sera Myu in the last few months after learning Nao had played me and Yuka played her own daughter. Funny thing is, she didn't even know she had played her own daughter. I had to admit, Nao and Yuka made a very good Uranus and Neptune. Setsuna admitted it too, but she was more into Yuko. She said Yuko was the best Pluto ever, besides her of course. Michiru came downstairs.

"Are you ready love?" She asked. Huh, what was I supposed to be ready for? Michiru noticed the confused look on my face. "Your bachelor party at your parent's house is tonight." She told me. I looked over at the calendar. Sure enough, it was tonight along with Michiru's bachelorette party (I don't know how to spell this and the spell check isn't helping…), which was being held here.

"Hurry up and get ready." Michiru told me, "Mamoru and the star lights will be here to pick you up any minute now." She pushed me upstairs.

"I thought Nao was going to my party too." I said, "Did she change her mind?"

"No, she's going to your party." She pushed me into our room and changed me into slacks and a shirt and tie. "There, you look wonderful!" No sooner had she said that, then the door bell ring. We go downstairs to find the inners, Michiru's parents, Mamoru, the star lights, and Nao standing there with Setsuna. Nao approached me.

"So are you ready for your big night?" She asked me. I nod my head.

"Oh course I am." I told her. With that, I left with Nao, Mamoru, and the star lights to get to my parents house. We all some how managed to fit into my car. It was a little crowed and I almost felt like kicking Seiya out to make more room. We arrived at my parents house after a half hour of driving. My mom came out to greet us.

"Oh finally, you're all here." She said. Maya walked out beside her.

"Why don't you all come in now and help yourself to the snacks. You're going to have to find some way to entertain yourself for the next hour though." She said.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"The stripper I hired won't be here till another hour." My mom told us. We all groaned when we heard that.

"You mean we need to wait an hour till the stripper gets here?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah, that's some pretty crappy planning mom." I told her. Who throws a party where the entertainment arrives late anyways?

"Well I'm sorry, but the only bisexual stripper I could find wasn't available sooner." Mom told us. Well I guess that was OK, but still… We all went into my parent's house.

"So where are dad and Daisuke?" I asked mom.

"They went out to have a night on their own. They said female strippers didn't interest them." Mom told me. Well that made sense, I guess. We all got some food from the snack table and sat down. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Man, this was boring. I turn to Nao.

"So, why don't you sing for us?" I asked her.

"What am I going to sing?" She asked.

"Why not Harsh Saint Cry? I like that song." I told her. It was one of my favorite Uranus and Neptune songs from the musical, next to Destined Couple. Nao looks thoughtful.

"I like that song, but who will sing Neptune's part?" She asked. Well I wasn't going to be Neptune, so that left only one option.

"You be Neptune and I'll be Uranus." I told her. She looked annoyed at me now.

"Hey, I'm Uranus not you!" She told me. She needs to learn the truth.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked her.

"Yes, you never preformed in the musicals, so unless you're the real Uranus." I don't know why I did it, but at that moment I whipped out my henshin stick.

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" I yelled and transformed into Sailor Uranus. Everyone looked at me in shock. Mamoru and the star lights looked at me as if to say, 'Why the hell did you transform?' My mom and Maya looked confused. Nao looked at me like I was god.

"OK, you're Uranus more then I am." She told me. We both then sing Harsh Saint Cry, with me as Uranus and Nao as Neptune. When we're finished Nao looked at me again.

"So, is anyone else I know sailor senshi?" She asked. I told her who everyone was. "Cool, I get to sing at the real Uranus's and Neptune's wedding!" Was her response after I finished.

"Yup, you do." I told her. She then turned to me again.

"So, you watched the musicals during the last few months?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yup, I have." I told her.

"So, you did think I was a good Uranus? You didn't think Sanae-san or Akiko-san was better then me, did ya?" She asked me. I noticed she left out Asako, but I knew the reason for that. I decided to tease her anyways.

"Hey, you forgot Asako-san." I told her. She looked panicked.

"You don't think she was better then me, do ya?" She asked in horror. Of course I don't think that.

"Of course not, who would think that anyways?" I told her, "Asako-san was the worst thing to happen to Uranus in the musicals anyways." Nao looked relieved. "Although I do think Akiko-san could have become a great Uranus if she were given more time. She and Takayo-san could've done great things." Nao nodded.

"Yeah, those two were great replacements, unlike Asako-san and Tomoko-san." Nao said.

"Tomoko-san should have just continued to play Mistress Nine in the Mugen Kaiteban, instead of becoming Neptune." I said. Tomoko had made a wonderful Mistress Nine, but didn't do so well as Neptune. On top of that, the Mistress Nine replacement sucked too.

"Yeah, I rather liked her as Mistress Nine." Nao told me.

"Seriously, what were they thinking? Making Asako-san and Tomoko-san Uranus and Neptune. They both sucked!" I said.

"I don't know. Maybe they thought anyone good replacing me and Yuka would not be appreciated much anyways. You know what happened to Fumina-san, don't you?" Nao asked me. Yeah, didn't she fail since fans liked Anza as Sailor Moon better?

"Oh yeah, but still, they were a little bit too bad." I replied. "You should have seen Setsuna when we were watching the 'Starlights! Ryuusei Densetsu'. She was furious that they ruined Yuko's last Broken Mobius. She even said Akiko-san and Yuka-san should have pushed them over and taken over for them." Taiki then laughed.

"Yeah, that would have been interesting, seeing Maker, Jadeite, and Pluto singing together." He said. We all laughed at that.

"That would have been called 'Broken Mobius: Past, Present, Future Version'." I said. We all laughed at that. The door bell then rang. Mom answered the door.

"The stripper's here!" She announced to us. We all cheered as the stripper danced her way into the room. She began to take her clothes off.

"So who's the one getting married?" She asked. I raised my hand.

"Right here." I said. The stripper made her way over to me. She danced seductively around me. She placed herself in my lap and gave me a lap dance. Everyone else cheered. After my lap dance, the stripper resumed her normal stripping routine. It was 11 at night by the time my bachelor party was finished. We all climbed back into my car and went back to my house. Boy, did we get a surprise when we entered my house.

"Michiru, we're back… Oh my god!" I said as I noticed five naked female strippers in my house. I heard Mamoru, the star lights, and Nao gasp beside me. Michiru turned to me and pushed the stripper off her lap.

"Oh you're home already?" She asked. Yes, I'm home. It is almost midnight.

"How long have these strippers been here?" I asked her.

"They arrived shortly after you guys left." Michiru told me.

"Well it seems these guys didn't have to spend an hour talking about Sera Myu while waiting for the stripper to arrive." Seiya pointed out. Yes, it seems they didn't. I looked over to the inners dancing with the strippers.

"I didn't even know the inners liked girls." I said.

"Hey, it's better then doing nothing." Usagi called out. That's for sure. As exciting as it is talking about Sera Myu, I find strippers way more interesting. It was past midnight by the time all our guests left. We all headed to bed after they left.

"So, was you're bachelor party fun?" Michiru asked me.

"Well let's see, we spent an hour talking about Sera Myu after I transformed in front of Nao, my mom, and Maya waiting for the stripper to arrive. The stripper was pretty hot. I guess it was a fun night, but it seems yours was funner." I told her.

"Hey, those strippers were my mom's idea." She replied.

"Oh course they were." I gave her a kiss and we both went to sleep.

To Be Continued…

Next chapter they are off to Canada. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you never seen any Sera Myu before, I suggest you go to youtube to watch some clips. Just to let you know, all Sera Myu talk in this chapter does reflect my opinion and you don't have to agree with it. Please review!


	5. Off to Canada

Well I'm finally here with this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but the number of reviews I received was not enough to inspire me to write this earlier. Oh well. This chapter takes place in July in case you're wondering.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5: Off to Canada

It was 4 in the morning when our alarm clock went off. Why on earth did we have to get up so early again? Our damn flight didn't leave till 7. It only took an hour to drive to the damn airport. But no, Michiru said we had to be there at 6 at the latest so we could get checked in. God, it only takes like 15 minute to go though security usually. Michiru moved beside me. She sat up and yawned. She then turned around to nudge me.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She told me. I slowly got up.

"So, ready for our big day of traveling?" I asked her. She nodded excitedly. She's been excited about this even since the night I proposed to her. She's been going crazy with anticipation for the last few months. I think it's just lucky she hasn't driven the rest of us crazy. We both got dressed and grabbed all our luggage. When we got to the living room, I was surprised to see both Setsuna and Hotaru down there waiting for us. The only way I would have been more surprised was if Usagi had been there with them.

"Wow, you two actually were ready before Miss Over Excited here." I said to them while pointing to Michiru. The both giggled.

"Well I didn't want Miss Over Excited to wake me up with a bucket of cold water, so I decided it was best to get up before her." Setsuna told me. Ah, that made sense.

"Well we better get going, we still have to pick up Usagi-chan." Michiru told us. That would be exciting.

"Maybe you should take that bucket of cold water you didn't get to use on Setsuna-san to use on Usagi-chan." I told her. I would be really surprised if she was already up. We all left after making sure the house was good for the week. We loaded all our luggage into the truck of my car and got in the car. We then headed of to get our princess.

We arrived at Usagi's house in fifteen minutes. We all got out and rang the door bell. Ikkuko answered.

"Welcome to our home, Tenoh-san, Kaioh-san, Meioh-san, Hotaru-chan!" Ikkuko greeted, "Sorry, but I haven't managed to get Usagi up yet, and I've been trying for the last half hour." Well that wasn't surprising. That girl could probably sleep through the apocalypse if it happened when she was sleeping. I glanced over at Michiru who had risen her bucket of cold water.

"You just leave everything to us, Tsukino-san." She told her. Oh boy, I'm glad I'm not Usagi. We all marched up to her room, leaving Ikkuko downstairs. I opened the door to Usagi's room and Michiru ran in.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled as she threw the cold water on Usagi's sleeping form.

"Hey, watch it!" Luna complained from Usagi's feet. Poor Luna, we had forgotten she likes to sleep by Usagi's feet. We all look at Usagi only to see her roll over and snore. Well, that didn't work. Michiru walked over to Usagi and plugged her nose. The result, Usagi just snored loader through her mouth. Michiru then put her hand over Usagi's mouth, only to have her hand bitten.

"OW!" Michiru yelled out. Luna walked up to Usagi's face and scratched it. The only result was a scratch mark on Usagi's face.

"So, that's how she wants to play it." Luna said. She then turned around so her other end was facing Usagi. She lifts up her tail and farted. Wow, I didn't know cats could fart so loud. Usagi just rolled off the bed and continued to sleep on the floor.

"Hum, any other bright ideas?" I asked. Everyone shock their heads. After a few minutes of thinking we end up picking Usagi up, dressing her ourselves, carried her and her luggage downstairs and into the car. After driving for an hour, we arrived at the airport. It was only a bit after 5:30. The rest of our party was already their waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Rei asked when we walked up. I made a jester to Usagi who I was carrying over my shoulder.

"We could wake Usagi-chan up." Michiru told them. Everyone nodded, not really surprised the Usagi was still asleep. We all went in to get our luggage checked in. After we went through security, which was a rather interesting experience with a still sleeping Usagi. I ended up carrying her through after they were sure I hand not metal on me. By the time all that was done, it was 6.

"I told you we didn't have to be here so early." I told Michiru. We ended up having breakfast at the airport café. Surprisingly, not even the smell of food could wake Usagi up. She was still sleeping when our flight was called for boarding.

"The flight to Moncton, New Brunswick will now begin boarding. All those traveling with young children or requiring assistance, please board now." A voice over the speakers said. Michiru decided instead of flying to Charlottetown, we'd fly to Moncton instead. She said it was cheaper this way and it wouldn't take long to drive to PEI from there.

"Hey, do you think we could qualify for those traveling with young children or need assistance?" I asked pointing to the sleeping Usagi.

"I think we should try it." Minako said. We all picked up our carry-on's and proceeded to boarding. Luckily they let us board. They decided a sleeping teenager did require assistance. This was so cool. I had never been the first one boarded on a plain before. It was so nice. We were about to get to our seats without the pushing and shoving of other passengers. We were all seated by the time that started. After about fifteen minutes the plain was all loaded and we were ready for take off. We started to drive around the runway. We did that for a few minutes before taking off.

The flight was pretty eventless. Usagi finally woke up after a few hours of being in the air.

"Huh, how'd I get here?" She asked. We all laughed at her. We were in the air all day. By the time we landed in Moncton, it was already the next day there. (I have no idea what time it would be. I never have flown across so many time zones.) We all got off the plain and went to the luggage claim area. Now the fun began.

"Here's mine!" Usagi called out. "Wait, it's not mine." She said and put the bag back. After half an hour, we had all managed to find our luggage. I then leave with Taiki and Takeru so we could go rent a few vans. Since we had 20 people with us, 3 vans that could seat 7 each should work. It took awhile getting all the forms filled out, but afterwards we got 3 'brand new' vans. We drove out of the garage to pick everyone up.

We decided after much argument that I would take Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Usagi, Mamoru, and Nao. Taiki would take Seiya, Yaten, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto. Takeru ended up with Yuka, my parents, Maya, and Daisuke. After getting all our luggage loaded into the vans, which was quit a task to get it all in and have enough room for ourselves, we all got in and headed off to PEI.

We drove for about half an hour. I found these New Brunswick drives to be crazy. The speed limit was 100 km, yet they were only doing about 80 km. I was almost at the point of honking and giving the finger. Well after a crazy round about, we finally reached the Confederation Bridge.

"Finally, we're almost there." I said. We drove onto the bridge. I noticed they had stop lights on the bridge as well as signs saying 'No stopping on the bridge'.

"If we're not aloud to stop, why do they have stop signs?" I asked.

"I think they mean you're not aloud to stop to take pictures." Michiru told me. I guess that made sense. I may not have found the view of the ocean picture worthy, but someone like Michiru might. I continued to drive. It wasn't long before we finally reached the island.

To Be Continued…

Well there's that chapter. I won't be able to write the next chapter till Monday and that's if I get a reasonable amount of reviews. If not, it won't be till Wednesday at the earliest. So if you want the next chapter Monday, review!


	6. A Week Exploring PEI

Sorry that I took so long to update. I didn't feel I had enough reviews on Tuesday then on Wednesday I just didn't feel like it. I wanted to on Thursday, but my dad took my computer in to get a video card installed, and those idiots had to install a new motherboard as well. What's worse is the when they went to test it after they finished, they had a power surge and it wiped my memory clean. I got my computer back on Saturday, with everything erased. We had a hard time getting an Internet connect back up and just got it back up today. Well hope you like this chapter. Hopefully my new vacuum computer doesn't annoy me so much (I say this because it makes constant noise now when running…) By the way, this chapter is based on my adventures when I went to PEI last summer.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing after a week.

Chapter 6: A Week Exploring PEI

I drove my rented van over the bridge. Everyone gasped as the island came into view. They act like they've never seen an island before and I know that's not true. They like on an island.

"It's beautiful!" Michiru said. She thinks everything is beautiful. I'm almost surprised she doesn't call the stuff in the toilet beautiful. OK, maybe that's going too far.

"Wow, it's so big!" Usagi said from the back seat.

"Japan's bigger." I pointed out. Usagi then started to complain in the back seat.

"Haruka-san, I'm hungry and thirsty! Can we stop somewhere?" She asked. I sighed. Figured she would be hungry. She didn't eat breakfast before leaving Japan, seeing that she was still asleep, and the flight didn't have much food. I checked my rearview mirror to make sure the rest of our party was still following and pulled into the Tim Horton's/ store that was in the town next to the bridge.

"What's 'Tim Horton's'" Usagi asked, of course pronouncing 'Tim Horton's' wrong.

"It's a Canadian coffee and donuts shop." Michiru told her. Wow, I never knew Michiru knew so much about Canada. I guess she did lots of research since I proposed to her.

"Great, get me donuts!" Usagi said. I took everyone's orders and headed in. Taiki and Takeru also headed in to get orders for their vans. After getting all our snacks for the day, we got back on the road. After a bit of driving, we arrived at our cabins we had rented for the week. After unpacking all our things, we decided to go tour for a while. We all hoped back into our vans and headed off. We had decided to go to Cavendish that day. Michiru wanted to go to that Avonlea place, but I protested to that. She said we would go later that week then. I only hope I could protest some more.

When we got to Cavendish, we decided to go the mini amusement park, Sandspit, first. We got out of our vans and looked at the admission prices.

"OK, we can either pay a lot of money for a whole lot of ride tickets, or a considerably less amount for all day passes." I said. We decided to get all day passes for us all. We had lots of fun there. We went on the bumper boats first. We all had fun on those. Michiru even yelled out 'Deep Submerge' as she rammed into me at full speed causing water to splash up. Next we all went on the roller costar. Unfortunately, the cars were single cars that only fit 4 people. Me and Michiru got the front of our car and Setsuna and Hotaru got the back. The inners took another car, Usagi, Mamoru and Michiru's parents another, the star lights and Nao another, and finally my parents and their new lovers. We all loved it, except for the parents, Michiru, Setsuna, and Yaten. They sat off as the rest of us rode it again. Another fun ride was that one that went upside down. I was facing Michiru in our car, and I swear, Michiru's boobs were about to pop out of her shirt when we were upside down.

After we finished at Sandspit, we decided to go to the Ripley's museum across the street. After paying a lot to get in, we were quit amazed by all the stuff they had there. Usagi and Minako, being the idiots they are, were trying to touch there tongue to their nose in that mirror. They were quit embarrassed later when they realized it was a two sided mirror and there may have been people watching them.

After the museum, we decided to spend the rest of the day at the board walk shops. We bought lots of stuff like t-shirt, and ate ice cream at the Cow's shop. I had to admit, they had pretty good ice cream. After we had finished, we went home to our cabins for the night.

The next day we spent touring the north part of the island. I don't think I'll ever understand what's so exciting about flowers, but everyone else in my van does. They keep on asking me to stop so they can take pictures of flowers. We didn't do much that day, we shopped a bit and when to the North Point light house. It was rather fun climbing all the way to the top, but I think I busted my hip doing so. Oh well, it would heal.

The next day, we explored the main part of the island. Michiru spotted a road sign pointing to 'Toronto' and made me drive down to see it. That place was so big, we missed it the first time. Once we finally found it, I had to stop again so everyone could take pictures. After that we drove around some more, and Michiru spotted another sign advertising a place that sold hand painted t-shirts and other stuff. Me, Mamoru, the star lights, Takeru, my dad, and Nao ended up waiting outside while the girls shopped. It was another uneventful day.

The next day, we went to Charlottetown. It wasn't very big for being the capital city of PEI. Oh well. There we went through this display thing with audio headphones, retelling the story of Confederation in Canada. It was a bit interesting. Nothing to major. Afterwards, we went to the mall. The mall was OK, but it was not the best mall I had ever been to. We spent the rest of the day exploring the city.

The next day was spent exploring the South part of the island. We ended up visiting more light houses. We shopped some more. We took more pictures of flowers and other scenery. Nothing exciting happened that day.

The next day, we had more fun. We went deep sea fishing. I think Michiru really enjoyed that. She caught a lot of fish. More then anyone. I guess it's because she's the senshi of the sea. Usagi and Minako almost fell over board. They also caught a lot of ugly fish too. Usagi even caught an eel. We spent the rest of the day hanging and had lobster for supper that night.

The next day was the final day before the wedding. Michiru had insisted that we spend that day at Avonlea. God, that place was boring. I never found the story of Anne of Green Gables that exciting and I still don't. What's worse is Michiru even made me dress up in weird old time clothes to have our picture taken. I just know she'll be using that for blackmail purposes.

That night, Michiru insisted we sleep in separate cabins. Something about tradition. Oh well, tomorrow night we get a cabin all to ourselves for our fun honeymoon time. I can't wait.

To Be Continued.

Sorry this chapter is so narrative. I just wasn't in the mood to write an entire week out with dialogue and everything. Next chapter they're getting married. Review if you want it up fast.


	7. The Big Wedding

I'm so glad people actually reviewed last chapter. That makes me so happy. This will probably be the last chapter of this story. Don't worry, I know what my next story will be about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, like always.

Chapter 7: The Big Wedding

Finally, the big day was here. Michiru had already headed off to Lucy's house to get prepared. Only me, Mamoru, the three lights, and Nao remained at our cabins. I was in my room getting my tux on, as was everyone else. We all felt tuxes were casual enough to drive to the wedding in. I was even surprised that Nao wanted to wear a tux. She said something about reliving her Uranus days, even though she never wore a tux in the musicals. She did look good in the Mugen male uniform though.

Once I got my tux on, I headed into the living room, only to find that everyone had beat me getting dressed. I looked at Nao and had to admit that she looked very sexy in a tux.

"Hey, Haruka, finally you're dressed." Yaten called out.

"You'd almost think you were the bride since it took you so long." Seiya added. Well you'd almost think he were a bride the way had long hair.

"I'm not the bride." I told him.

"Then why are you wearing white?" He asked. I was wearing a white tux. It almost looked like the one I had wore to Edward's party, except I wasn't wearing some ridiculous looking pink flower. I had settled for a red rose this time, since Mamoru had given me one for free. Where he gets all these roses, I don't think I'll ever know.

"Michiru thinks I look sexier in a white tux." I said, "Plus I had to look different from all the other men in the party." I motion to their black tuxes.

"Yeah, you do look sexy in a white tux." Nao pointed out.

"Thank you, Nao. Now let's get going." We all hoped in my rented van and began the drive to Lucy's house. I was still surprised they would allow a lesbian wedding in her birth house. I guess they did since Lucy did write books about women being strong and stuff.

When we finally arrived, my parents and their lovers were waiting outside to greet us. My mom ran over to me when I got out of the van.

"Haruka, you're finally here!" She called out to me. "So are you excited about your big day?" What did she think my answer would be?

"Of course I'm excited. Why wouldn't I be?" I told her. I was going to marry the love of my life. I'd be a horrible person not to be excited.

"Right, now why don't you get up front? The wedding should be ready to start any minute now." My mom said. I headed up to my place at the front. The priest was already standing up front. He directed me to my place. Mamoru stood beside me with Taiki beside him and Yaten next. Seiya took his seat in one of the chairs as did Nao. My parents and their lovers took their seat on my side of the room. Yuka came out a while later and took her seat on Michiru's side.

A couple minutes, which seemed like hours, passed before the music started up. Minako came down the isle, skipping and throwing flower petals everywhere. It had been decided that since Chibiusa wasn't around, that she would be the flower girl. Hotaru walked down next, carrying our rings on a pillow. When she got up front, she took her place beside me. Ami walked down the isle next, followed by Rei, Setsuna, and then Usagi. Finally, Takeru came out, escorting Michiru down the isle. Once they reached the front, Takeru handed Michiru off to me, and then took his seat. That meant so much to me, especially after our first meeting. I'm glad he trusted me now.

The priest started reciting all that wedding stuff. I didn't really pay attention. I was to busy staring into Michiru's eyes. I didn't become interested till I was told to recite my vows.

"Michiru," I began, "I knew since the first moment I saw you that you were the one I was destined to be with. I want to be with you forever. Before I met you, I was just a wild kid with no control. You changed me, in more ways then I would like to admit. I love you, Michiru." Michiru was fighting back tears. The priest then told her to recite her vows.

"Haruka, when I first say you, something just clicked. I knew you were a girl then, but I didn't care. I just wanted you. I knew we were destined. Though you might have ran at first, I didn't give up. That day you finally came around was the best day of my life. I want to be with you forever." She said. Now it was my turn to fight back tears.

"Arigatou." I said. The priest turned to me.

"Haruka Tenoh, do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health and all that?" He asked.

"I do." I said. What did he expect me to say?

"And do you Michiru Kaioh, take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health and all that?" He asked Michiru.

"I do." She said. Well, I'm guess I'm glad she said that. Those have got to be the best words I've heard from her mouth all week. We put our rings on each others fingers.

"With the power vested within me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said. With that mine and Michiru's lips met in a deep and passionate kiss. It was a couple of minutes before we broke for air. Everyone cheated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would not like to introduce to you for the first time ever, Mrs. and Mrs. Tenoh." The priest said.

Later, we were all at a hall Michiru had rented for the after party. We started with lunch and toasts. The toasts were pretty funny, especially Usagi's. She rambled on and on and it made no sense. Oh well, what can we expect from her anyways? After that was done, Nao and Yuka headed up onto the stage.

"Everyone, it was an honor to be in attendance at Haruka's and Michiru's wedding." Nao said, "It is an even greater honor to be able to sing here at the wedding reception. So now, Yuka and myself will take the honor of singing the song for the new couple's first dance." The instruments started up and soon Nao began to sing Destined Couple, Yuka joined in half way. Michiru and myself enjoyed dancing slowly to this song. I'm glad that song got to be our first dance. (If you'd never heard this song, I would highly recommend going to youtube and watching the video) After wards, they sang a more cheerful song, L'amour D'amour Moonlight. We all had fun dancing to that song. Lots of other Sera Myu songs were sung. The most notable one being all of us joining in for 21st Century Koi no Senshi ja Irarenai. It was rather fun hearing Setsuna yell out "Hades Impact". I never heard her yell like that before. Nao and Yuka finished off with Harsh Saint Cry.

That night, Michiru and I got a cabin to ourselves. We had a lot of fun that night. I won't tell what all we did since this is the end of this story and I don't want to change the rating. Just use your imaginations. All in all, we had a very fun honeymoon night.

The next day, it was time to head back off to Japan. Luckily, Usagi was awake this time. We arrived in Moncton with a couple hours to spare. I turned to Michiru.

"So, what do you think married life has in store for us?" I asked her. She giggled.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." She said.

The End!

I hope you enjoyed this story. I have more idea for this fro this series. I should have the first chapter of that up soon. Please review this to encourage me with the next story.


	8. Epilogue: The First Anniversary

OK, I decided to write an epilogue, since this site seemed to have some issues that may have prevented some people from reading the last chapter. If you have not read the last chapter where they get married, read that chapter before this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Epilogue: The First Anniversary

It was a beautiful morning and I was lying in bed naked with my beautiful wife. We had been married for a year now. Our first anniversary was today. Ah, what a wonderful year it was too, being married to the most beautiful woman in the world. It was heaven. Michiru stirred in my arm. She yawned as she woke up.

"Morning love!" She said, "Happy anniversary!" She leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. My day was off to a nice start. I kissed her back.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked her. I hoped it could be something like lying in bed naked all day, but she probably will want to get up.

"I was thinking of spending it with our family and friends." She said. Damn, guess I would have to get dressed. I kissed her again before getting out of bed to get dressed.

"You know, we still have time. Want to take a shower together?" Michiru asked me. Now that could be just as fun as lying in bed naked all day. With that I pulled her out of bed and into the bathroom.

That shower took an hour. We were just too busy having fun. When we exited the bathroom, Setsuna was outside doing a little dance while holding her crotch.

"Finally you two are done! You need to save that stuff for bed!" She said as she danced her way into the bathroom. We both laughed at her. She's always complaining about our sex life. I think she needs to get laid. We made our way downstairs. Hotaru ran up to greet us.

"Morning Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama!" She said.

"Morning Hotaru-chan!" We called back. Michiru turned to me.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" She asked me.

"Bacon and eggs sounds good." I told her. She smiled, gave me a kiss, and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. I sat down at the table with Hotaru.

"So, what's up kiddo?" I asked her.

"Not much." She replied. "I am excited everyone's coming over today." Yeah, it would be nice to see everyone. I just wonder who's all coming. Michiru entered the room with breakfast as Setsuna came downstairs.

"Michiru, who's coming to our anniversary party?" I asked her as she set my plate down.

"Everyone who was at our wedding." Was her reply. Damn, that meant Seiya was coming. I think I should hide my stuff now before he gets here. Well, at least Nao was coming. I'm excited to see her again. I ate my breakfast then went to work hiding my valuable stuff so Seiya wouldn't damage them.

It was 2 when everyone arrived at our house. Surprisingly even Usagi was on time. I guess that's because Mamoru picked her up and brought her here. Everyone hugged us as they entered.

"Happy anniversary you two!" They all said.

"Thanks guys!" We replied. Nao walked up to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"So what's it like being married for a year?" She asked me.

"It's been great." I replied. God it's been so long since we've seen each other last, which was last week. We've seen each other every week since the wedding. We've become very close friends. She's very cool and not just because she placed me in Sera Myu. She's just a very cool person and she has a great singing voice.

"OK, now that that's settled, let's start the party!" Usagi cried. With that the party started. We had lots of fun that day. Michiru put in our wedding tape. It's rather weird seeing myself on TV. We also played a couple's game where contestants see how much they know about their lover. Michiru and myself competed against Usagi and Mamoru, mom and Maya, dad and Daisuke, and Takeru and Yuka. We won of course. Before the party ended, we had to sing Harsh Saint Cry. We did pretty well, seeing that nether of us can sing that well. Our family and friends left after dinner.

It was now night time and Michiru and myself were climbing into bed. We were both naked of course. We were going to relive our honeymoon tonight. Hotaru was sleeping over at Usagi's tonight and Setsuna was in her room with her music blasting.

"Here's to a wonderful year of marriage!" I said as I kissed Michiru.

"And many more." Michiru added as we started to relive our honeymoon.

The End!

Well hoped you enjoyed this story. My next story should be up soon. Please review!


End file.
